zetmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
Summary The series starts with a brief introduction of how the "Players" came into being and how they managed to merge with society. This event causes Kanzaki to take Jin away as a baby and raises him on his home. He turns homeless in the process, however. Ten years later, a man and a woman are seen walking down the street. The woman tells the man that she's afraid of the serial killer, so she's going home. The man however, doesn't see the severity of the situation and goes to say that it would be cool if something like someone being cut in half were to happen right in front of them. Unbeknownst to them, said serial killer passes by and kills the man without anyone noticing, leaving the woman to scream in terror. The investigators come and one of them wonders how that could happen in broad daylight, while some mysterious men pass by in a black car. One of them, a man named Mitsugai, says that he has to find a child, but one of them wonders if he's already dead. The man grins and says that it's a devil that can't be killed. The scene switches to Jin, who is about to leave, but his granfather (Kanzaki) stops him, saying that he forgot something, and gives him his cell. Kanzaki then gives Jin a lesson, saying that you must not attack someone without the proper reason, since it'll just be violence which breeds hatred. Jin says he doesn't understand, but he'll keep it in mind and soon goes. He finds Akemi and saves her by beating up the thugs who tried to attack her, for 10,000 yen. But his childhood friends Kouga and Konoha show up, and Kouga drags him away saying that justice doesn't need rewards. Jin then shows his friends his "Angel's Ring" but tells them to keeo it a secret. Meanwhile, Seiji makes a deal with the same Player who killed the man before. Jin runs into Akemi again and gets his 10,000 yen, and returns home to find everyone dead (but he doesn't know they're dead and just thinks they're sleeping, becasue he doesn't know what 'dead' means). He doesn't understand whats going on and tries to take his dead grandfather to a doctor to find out what's wrong with him, but ends up going to Akemi after he was rejected by the doctor. Kanzaki is taken to a hospital where Akemi descides to let him stay for the night. They bathe together and Jin asks her what being 'dead' means, and says he wants to see his grandfather again and breaks down in tears. The next day, they go shopping but are attacked that night by the same player, who stabs Akemi and Jin. Akemi tries to protect him, but ends up being slashed in the face, which agrevates Jin, who activates his powers as 'Zet' and takes out the Player with one blow, but falls unconsious. The next day, he wakes up in the hospital with the investigator by his bedside. He gives him some words of advice and Jin asks him what 'hope' means. He then takes Jin to Akemi's room and tells him that hope for him would be her, and they share a hug. Category:Episodes